Ćmy
by missMHO
Summary: /frostiron/ Próba przejęcia kontroli nad umysłem Tony'ego Starka zakończyła się fiaskiem, jednak konsekwencje tej nieudanej dywersji nieoczekiwanie uderzają w Lokiego i miliardera.
1. Alpha

**_Część I  
_****_Alfa_**

* * *

Tony pada na łóżko, czując, jak wszystkie mięśnie wręcz wzdychają z ulgą. Cóż, niecodziennie ratuje się Manhattan przed atakiem kosmitów dowodzonych przez nordyckiego boga, który stracił piątą klepkę. Teraz, gdy adrenalina i emocje opadły, miliarder dopiero czuje, jak wyczerpujący był to dzień. Jutro Thor zabiera Tesserakt i Lokiego z powierzchni Ziemi, za co Tony jest niezwykle wdzięczny, bo chętnie zazna kilku dni spokoju, nie martwiąc się, że ten przeklęty świecący sześcian sprowadzi tu kolejnych wariatów. Ale teraz, wreszcie zamierza pójść spać i jego organizm bez sprzeciwu wpada w objęcia Morfeusza.

ж

Tony nie zna tego miejsca i czuje się, jakby nie powinien się tam znajdować pod żadnym pozorem. Jest otoczony przez złote kolumny, a przed nim rozpościera się kamienna arena, jak gdyby wyjęta z filmu o starożytnym Rzymie. Jest tak zdezorientowany, że dopiero po chwili dostrzega grupkę starszych dzieciaków, która bawi się na placu. Jeżeli można nazwać to zabawą – drobny blondyn naciera na wyższego od siebie czarnowłosego chłopaka, który ledwo nadąża z odparowywaniem ataków. Obaj dzierżą w dłoni ciężkie, żelazne miecze, ale jedynie blondyn wydaje się swobodnie władać tym orężem. Czarnowłosy trzyma broń mniej pewnie i bije od niego ewidentna irytacja i niechęć. Miliarder obserwuje ich z ciekawością. Nagle dostrzega na twarzy czarnowłosego, że wszelkie bariery, które utrzymywały jego rozdrażnienie w ryzach, właśnie upadły. Mamrocze coś pod nosem i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Miecz, który dzierżył w rękach, upada z hukiem na kamienną posadzkę. Jego przeciwnik przestaje uśmiechać się z tryumfem.

- Znowu to zrobił! – wykrzykuje w stronę dwójki innych młodzieńców, którzy obserwowali walkę z boku. – Thor, on jest nie do zniesienia!

Tony podskakuje, słysząc imię swojego towarzysza broni. Wytęża wzrok, przyglądając się nastoletniemu Thorowi i nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego złociste włosy są już długie i wygląda na to, że gdy był młodszy, też wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z reklamy szamponu do włosów. Jednak nie jest jeszcze tak wysoki i potężny, jakim zna go miliarder. Thor podchodzi do oszukanego blondyna i klepie go po ramieniu, po czym skanuje wzrokiem otaczające ich trybuny.

-Bracie, dołącz do nas!

Tony słyszy głośnie prychnięcie po swojej lewej i jego oczom ukazuje się czarnowłosy chłopak, który wcześniej zniknął podczas walki. Dopiero teraz miliarder dostrzega, że to _Loki_. Nie jest jeszcze tak wysoki, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, ale już góruje nad wszystkimi. Kruczoczarne włosy ledwo dosięgają jego szyi, a w oczach nie ma tego wywołującego ciarki szaleństwa, którym zdawał się być przepełniony podczas zamachu na Nowy Jork.

Loki podchodzi do reszty, szurając lekko nogami. Tony dostrzega, że nie czuje się do końca swobodnie w tym towarzystwie.

- Powtarzałem wam dziesiątki razy, że nie preferuję walki mieczem – Loki przemawia ostrym tonem. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego znów jestem celem twojego gniewu, Fandralu. Powinieneś przewidzieć, że nie będę skłonny prowadzić tej bezsensowej walki.

- Magia nie jest atrybutem prawdziwego wojownika! – wybucha blondyn nazwany Fandralem. – Powinieneś opanować walkę orężem godnym księcia, a nie ukrywać się za wartymi pogardy sztuczkami.

Dłonie Lokiego zaciskają się w pięści. – Nie będę wysłuchiwał twoich bezzasadnych obelg – odpowiada, cedząc słowa przez zęby, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Thor dogania go przy samym wyjściu, kilka kroków od miejsca, w którym stoi Tony, który ma wrażenie, że ktoś przybił mu stopy do ziemi.

- Wybacz moim przyjaciołom, bracie – prosi Thor, kładąc ręce na ramionach Lokiego. – Wiedz, że cokolwiek cię uraziło w ich słowach i czynach, nie było celowe.

- Twoja wiara w ich życzliwość wobec mnie jest wręcz frapująca – odpowiada Loki. – Nie zamierzam się już więcej przed nimi błaźnić. Tracę na te sparingi cenny czas, który mógłbym poświęcić na studiowanie ksiąg.

Thor spuszcza głowę, lecz Tony ze swojej pozycji nie może dostrzec jego twarzy. – Jeżeli tego pragniesz. I tak, jeśli magia kiedykolwiek zawiodłaby cię na polu walki, wiesz, że ja zawsze będę cię osłaniał.

Loki uśmiecha się z czułością. – Tak, bracie. _Wiem, że mogę zawsze na ciebie liczyć_. Teraz powracaj do treningu.

Thor klepie go po ramieniu i odchodzi do swoich przyjaciół. Loki odprowadza brata wzrokiem, po czym jego spojrzenie ląduje na Tony'm. Ich oczy spotykają się. Miliarder zauważa, że tęczówki Lokiego są szmaragdowo zielone, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że bóg go _widzi_.

ж

Tony zrywa się ze snu, przyspieszone tętno huczy mu w uszach. Jego organizm chyba naprawdę ześwirował od nadmiaru bodźców, żeby wyprodukować w jego umyśle wizję o braciach z innej planety.

Miliarder siada na łóżku, przeczesując dłonią spocone włosy. Coś w tej całej nocnej marze było _nie tak_. Czuł się jak intruz, ale jak można być nieproszonym we własnej głowie?

Wzdycha głośno, mając nagłą ochotę na drinka. Ale to wymagałoby zwleczenia się z łóżka, a jako, że nadal czuje się jak wymiętolone zwłoki, pasuje i z powrotem kładzie się spać, licząc w duchu, że tym razem obędzie się bez snów.

ж

Tony ma wrażenie, że odnalazł El Dorado. Sala jest przeogromna, zbudowana w złocie i marmurach. Po jego lewej znajdują się schody prowadzące na podwyższenie, na którym stoi majestatyczny tron. Siedzi na nim siwy mężczyzna o obfitej brodzie. Jedno oko ma przesłonięte, jak Fury, tylko - jak zauważa Tony z pomieszaniem zdumienia z rozbawieniem - ten starzec machnął się na opaskę ze złota. Po prawej miliarder widzi tłum bogato ubranych ludzi, których oskarżające spojrzenia są utkwione w jednym punkcie. Tony podąża za ich wzrokiem. _Loki_.

Bóg chaosu stoi przed schodami prowadzącymi do tronu, wygląda dokładnie tak, jak gdy ostatnio go widział – w swoich czarnych zniszczonych skórach, z twarzą pooraną drobnymi ranami, które zebrał po spotkaniu z Hulkiem. Jego ręce są skrępowane, a usta przesłonięte dziwacznym kneblem.

- Nie jesteś z mojej krwi, Loki, synu Laufeya, więc nie powinieneś oczekiwać wyjątkowego traktowania – głos jednookiego starca rozbrzmiewa zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. – Zbrodnie, którymi splamiłeś swoją osobę są niewybaczalne i tak właśnie zostaną potraktowane.

Loki próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz knebel na jego ustach nie pozwala na żadne słowa obrony lub sprzeciwu. Próbuje go zedrzeć, drapiąc rozpaczliwie własne policzki, aż zaczyna spływać po nich krew, lecz wszyscy zgromadzeni jedynie przyglądają się, niewzruszeni jego szarpaniną. Wtedy, nagle, te zielony oczy pełne desperacji i bólu, spotykają się z dezorientowanymi brązowymi. Świat zdaje się zatrzymać. Tony nagle rozumie. To kolejny sen. Spodziewa się, że za chwilę obudzi się w swojej sypialni zlany potem, tak jak ostatnio.

Jednakże mara wciąż trwa, a Loki wpatruje się teraz w niego z mieszaniną osłupienia i gniewu. Niespodziewanie tłum wypełniający salę znika, tron stoi pusty, a Loki już nie jest obezwładniony. Bóg rozgląda się wokół siebie, na jego twarzy maluje się zrozumienie, które szybko ponownie przeradza się we wściekłość.

- Stark! Co ty tu robisz?!

Tony otwiera usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafi znaleźć słów (to coś nowego), więc zamyka je z powrotem.

- Zadałem ci pytanie, śmiertelniku. Nie wyczerpuj mojej cierpliwości. Widzę cię już drugi raz tej nocy. Jak, na Yggdrasil, udało ci się wtargnąć do moich snów?

- A więc to są _twoje_ sny? Wiedziałem, że mój mózg nie wysłałby mnie do El Dorado sam z siebie.

- Odpowiedz mi!

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd do cholery się tu wziąłem, panie z chwalebnym celem! Myślisz, że z własnej woli próbowałbym wejść do twojej głowy? Sam mam wystarczająco nierówno pod sufitem, nie potrzebuję wycieczek po snach oszalałego nordyckiego boga!

Loki oddycha ciężko, a jego dłonie zaciśnięte są w pięści. Wygląda jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

Tony nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest tylko _sen_ psotnika. To jest jego _koszmar_. Oskarżający wzrok wszystkich wokoło, wydrapywanie własnej twarzy by móc wypowiedzieć słowo obrony. Lokim targają wizje tego, co czeka go po powrocie do Asgardu. Lecz nie ma szansy głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, Loki podchodzi do niego bliżej i, nim miliarder ma szansę zareagować, przykłada dłoń do jego torsu.

- Hej! – odpycha rękę boga, lecz ten zdążył już dotknąć reaktora. Przenikliwy wzrok Lokiego utkwiony jest w lekkim przebłysku niebieskiego światła pod czarną koszulką.

- Ten element w twojej piersi, to on wcześniej zapobiegł magii Tesseraktu przed przejęciem kontroli nad twoim umysłem – stwierdza głośno Loki. – Czymże on jest?

- Nie ma najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałbym ci to powiedzieć – Tony robi krok w tył. Chociaż jest we śnie, nie potrafi powstrzymać instynktu samozachowawczego przed sterowaniem jego ruchami.

Loki mruży gniewnie oczy. - Ten element uratował cię wtedy, lecz musiało w jakiś sposób dojść do zawiązania magicznej nici w umyśle. Nie widzę innego wyjaśnienia dla tej sytuacji.

Miliarder rozważa jego słowa. Nagle czuje jak oblewa go zimny pot.

– Ten _reaktor_ – kładzie rękę na swojej piersi i przełyka głośno ślinę – jego pierwowzór był zaprojektowany przez mojego ojca. Na podstawie danych, które zebrał badając Tesserakt.

Słowa zdają się wisieć między nimi w powietrzu.

- Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? Żeby poprzez twoją śmieszną włócznię, doszło do połączenia z moich reaktorem, dlatego, że oba są w pewien sposób związane z Tesseraktem?

Loki uśmiecha się ironicznie. – Właśnie tego doświadczasz i mimo to, zadajesz tak trywialne pytanie.

- Słuchaj, panie rogaty, może ty jesteś przyzwyczajony do tych chorych czary-mary, ale dla mnie to wszystko wydaje się zdrowo pieprznięte!

- Nie myśl, że to mi się podoba, Stark! Nie życzę sobie, byś miał jakikolwiek dostęp do mojego umysłu – nagle dłoń Lokiego ściska go za gardło, a zielony oczy płoną złowieszczo.

- I tak jesteśmy we śnie, nic w ten sposób nie osiągniesz – udaje mu się wykrztusić. Loki cofa się, wypuszczając śmiertelnika z uścisku. Tony bierze dwa głębokie oddechy.

- Wiesz jak to przerwać?

Loki kręci przecząco głową. – Istnieje możliwość, że to jedynie chwilowy efekt uboczny i magia samoistnie zniknie. Jeszcze większym prawdopodobieństwem jest to, że nić połączenia zerwie się, gdy opuszczę Midgard.

Tony kiwa głową, przyswajając słowa boga. Nagle przypomina mu się początek snu i koszmarna wizja Lokiego. Przez chwilę robi mu się go żal. Ale szybko wraca do niego gniew z powodu śmierci Coulsona i sprowadzenia kosmicznej klęski na Nowy Jork. A teraz do równania dochodzi również mieszanie w jego głowie.

- Mam nadzieję, że ta teoria się sprawdzi.

Zielone oczy podnoszą się i wpatrują w niego intensywnie, jak gdyby bóg próbował rozłożyć go na części pierwsze.

ж

Pobudka jest prawie jak wynurzenie się z wody przez topiącego. Tony oddycha ciężko, mając wrażenie, że wciąż czuje żelazny uścisk dłoni Lokiego na swojej szyi. Wstaje, ignorując zmęczenie, które szumi mu w głowie. Nie może sobie pozwolić na zmrużenie oka, dopóki Loki pozostaje na Ziemi.

ж

Tony ma ochotę się roześmiać, widząc grupkę, która zebrała się, by odprowadzić gości z nordyckich mitów. Brakuje tylko ocierania łez białą chusteczkę i całowania na środku peronu. Mimo wszystko, udaje mu się zachować twarz pokerzysty. Sam też wcale nie musiał się tam pojawiać. Ale tak jak reszta Avengerów, chce mieć pewność, że Loki i jego magiczna kostka opuścili Ziemię.

Tony wreszcie wysiada z samochodu. Ma w ręku walizkę, w której spoczywa ten przeklęty Tesserakt i ma nadzieję, że Selvig wywiązał się ze swoich słów i rzeczywiście stworzył jakieś cacko, które przekształci kostkę w środek transportu.

Loki jest skuty, a na jego twarzy znajduje się knebel, taki sam jak ten z koszmaru. Tony wzdryga się na wspomnienie desperacji i rozdrapanych do krwi bladych policzków. Jego instynkt zachowawczy krzyczy, aby unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z bogiem (ale kiedy on go ostatnio posłuchał).

Spojrzenie toksyczno-zielonych tęczówek jest przenikliwe, gdy spotyka się z niepewnym brązem. Obaj szukają w oczach drugiego odpowiedzi – czy mary nawiedzające ich zeszłej nocy był prawdziwe? I obaj zaciskają mocniej pięści, gdy znajdują potwierdzenie swoich obaw.

Gdy Thor i Loki rozmywają się w powietrzu, miliarder spodziewa się, że poczuje ulgę i próbuje sobie wmówić, że tak właśnie było.

ж

Tony nie idzie spać tej nocy, tak na wszelki wypadek. Spędza ją w warsztacie, powoli naprawiając zbroje po walkach z przybyszami z innych planet, przy butelce whiskey i akompaniamencie AC/DC.

ж

Klaustrofobiczność zbroi jest na swój sposób przytulna. Pomimo że, upraszczając, można by powiedzieć, że Tony lata w metalowej puszcze nad Nowym Jorkiem, to on nigdy nie czuje lęku. On i Iron Man to jedno i to samo. Zbroja jest jego drugą skórą.

Nagle wyświetlacz gaśnie, Tony'ego otacza ciemność, a strój staje się nieudźwignionym ciężarem. Panika wypełnia go na sekundę i opuszcza wraz z kolejnym wydechem. Tony rozpościera ręce, poddaje się grawitacji i _spada_.

Zabawne, to jedyny sen w jego życiu, który się powtarza.

ж

Tony budzi się na blacie z nieprzyjemnym kurczem szyi. Pracowanie do upadłego w warsztacie jest zawsze dobrą zabawą, do czasu aż miliarder nie budzi się z obolałymi mięśniami, tam gdzie akurat padł nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia.

Kawa smakuje wyjątkowo dobrze i Tony nalewa sobie drugi kubek, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że choć podczas swojego krótkiego pobytu w objęciach Morfeusza śnił, to tym razem nie były to wspomnienia ani koszmary boga chaosu. Czuje jak opuszcza go pewne napięcie.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos Jarvisa. – Sir, przypominam, że za godzinę ma pan zaplanowany lot do Malibu.

Tony puka się w czoło otwartą dłonią. Kompletnie zapomniał, że ma tam się przenieść na czas doprowadzania do porządku jego maleństwa, Stark Tower.

ж

Malibu wita go słoneczną pogodą i orzeźwiającą bryzą, tak jak Tony się tego spodziewa. Przeciągając się, stwierdza, że zdecydowanie należą mu się wakacje.

Żegna stewardessy szerokim uśmiechem. W samolocie udało mu się przespać ponad cztery godziny pozbawione snów.

ж

Otaczające go skały wyglądają _obco._ Tony znajduje się w wąskim przesmyku, lecz zanim dochodzi do dylematu, w którą stronę się udać, słyszy głos. Jest niski i nieprzyjemny, lecz mimo to, postanawia za nim podążyć.

- Ostrzegałem cię, że nie warto nas oszukiwać, Asie.

Chociaż Tony _wie,_ że są to słowa w języku, którego nie ma prawa znać, pojmuje wszystko. Następuje pauza, którą powinna wypełnić odpowiedź drugiego rozmówcy, lecz w powietrzu wisi przytłaczająca cisza.

- Zawiodłeś nas. Nie rzucałem słów na wiatr, gdy mówiłem, że nie zdołasz ukryć się w żadnym zakamarku dziewięciu krain. Spadłeś wtedy na naszą ziemię i przeżyłeś jedynie dzięki naszej łasce. I nie byłeś w stanie spłacić zaciągniętego u nas długu.

Tony uspokaja oddech, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej potrafi, gdy wychyla się zza jednej ze skał. Przed sobą widzi kreaturę, pochodzącą z obcych światów. Jego mózg potrzebuje chwili by zidentyfikować ją, jako Chituari – tę samą rasę, która zaatakowała Nowy Jork. Pod nogami kreatury leży skulona postać, przykuta ciężkimi łańcuchami do kamiennego podłoża.

_Loki._

Nie ma na sobie swojej zbroi, wątłą postać okrywa brudnozielona tunika i porwane skórzane spodnie. Metalowe obręcze na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach zdążyły już zetrzeć delikatną skórę. Na jego twarzy nie ma już knebla, w którym opuszczał Ziemię, lecz usta są _zszyte_ miedzianą nicią i sklejone zaschniętą krwią. Chociaż gniew spowodowany czynami Lokiego jest wciąż świeży, Tony czuje jak jego żołądek skręca się w supeł na widok tej majestatycznej postaci zdegradowanej do _czegoś takiego_.

- Nie dbam o to, jak ukarali cię twoi pobratymcy – ciągnie stojąca nad nim kreatura. – Gdy trafisz w nasze ręce, będziesz błagał, by ponownie zakuto cię w te łańcuchy.

- Dosyć! – Tony wychodzi ze swojego ukrycia. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Chituari rozpływa się w powietrzu wraz z łańcuchami skuwającymi psotnika. Loki dotyka swoich nienaruszonych ust i ostrożnie siada na ziemi, nie spuszczając wzroku z miliardera.

- A więc moja teoria nie sprawdziła się – przemawia wreszcie, lecz umysł Tony'ego zaprząta teraz inna kwestia.

- Czy to twój koszmar? Czy naprawdę zostałeś w ten sposób ukarany?

Loki wzdryga się na zadane pytanie.

- Co cię to obchodzi, Stark? – syczy gniewnie.

- Nie mógłbyś raz odpowiedzieć jak cię o coś pytają? – rzuca kolejnym zapytaniem, a Loki uśmiecha się paskudnie.

- Wysłannik Chituari był senną marą, lecz reszta dość wiernie odzwierciedla moją obecną sytuację.

Tony przygryza nerwowo wargę, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ruiny, jaką jest bóg niegodziwości.

- Moje winy sięgają znacznie wcześniej niż atak na twoją krainę, Stark – Loki dodaje słabym głosem, lecz Tony nie jest pewien, kogo w ten sposób próbuje usprawiedliwić.

Miliarder wreszcie odwraca spojrzenie i zaczyna chodzić w kółko. – A więc twój powrót do Asgardu nie przerwał tego chorego połączenia naszych snów – myśli głośno. – Wcześniej już prawie uwierzyłem, że się udało…

- Musiał cię zmylić prosty fakt, że ja dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy, od kiedy odpuściłem Midgard, zaznałem odrobiny odpoczynku. Musimy obaj być uśpieni, aby połączenie miało miejsce.

- Dzięki za zwrócenie mi na to uwagi, Sherlocku – Tony mamrocze gniewnie. – Jeszcze jakiś pomysł jak z tego wybrnąć?

Loki marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu.

ж

Dzwonek telefonu jest stanowczo za głośny i Tony ciska nim o podłogę, gdy tylko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest we własnym łóżku, a nie w kamiennej celi Lokiego.

Komórka, niewzruszona, dzwoni dalej. Technologia Stark Industries – rzucenie o podłogę nie wystarcza, by unieszkodliwić to maleństwo. Tony pewnie byłby z siebie zadowolony, gdyby nie fakt, że musi się teraz podnieść z miękkiego materaca i sięgnąć po nieugięcie brzęczący telefon.

- Hmm? – mruczy do słuchawki.

- Obudziłem cię? – głos Rhodey'a wcale nie wskazuje na to by miał przez to jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia.

- Wiesz co, tym razem jestem nawet wdzięczny – Tony przeczesuje włosy dłonią i ziewa głośno. – Dzwonisz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

- Chciałem sprawdzić, co tam u ciebie… Po zerwaniu z Pepper i całą tą kosmiczną apokalipsą na Manhattanie.

Tony krzywi się. Cieszy, że to tylko rozmowa telefoniczna i musi grać jedynie głosem. – Wszystko wypas, wyjechałem do Malibu na czas remontu Stark Tower. A kosmici… Wreszcie mogłem wykorzystać wszystkie gadżety zamontowane w zbroi!

Rhodey śmieje się po drugiej stronie. – Daj znać jak wrócisz do Nowego Jorku i chciałbyś pójść na drinka lub dwa.

- Znasz mnie, zdecydowanie trzy lub cztery. Trzymam cię za słowo.

- Trzymaj się i nie zrujnuj kolejnego domu.

Tony zdziera uśmiech z twarzy i ponownie rzuca telefonem o podłogę.

- Jarvis, musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób, żebym nie musiał spać.

ж

Tony zamyka się w warsztacie, zajmując się naprawą obydwu zbroi zniszczonych podczas ostatnich walk. Jest zadowolony z tego, jak Mark VII zadziałał wraz z obręczami na nadgarstki, wtedy, gdy Loki cisnął nim przez okno i musi teraz przeprowadzić jeszcze kilka dodatkowych skanów tej technologii.

Cieszy się, że ma ręce pełne roboty. Wtedy zawsze zapomina o spaniu, wlewając w siebie hektolitry kawy i napojów energetyzujących.

Drugą teorią Lokiego było, że magia samoistnie „wyparuje" i zerwie połączenie. I tej myśli Tony się trzyma.

ж

Miliarder ledwo trzyma się na nogach i z ulgą pada na fotel samolotu. Nie spał już od ponad dwóch dni, poza jedną, krótką drzemką, z której wyrwał go telefon od Pepper. Ten sam telefon był też powodem, dla którego opuszcza Malibu. Tony nie ma ochoty na żadną z imprez charytatywnych, na które Pepper wyciąga go od lat, ale po ich rozstaniu, miliarder słucha się jej jak nigdy. Ma tylko nadzieję, że lot nie trafi w harmonogram spania uwięzionego boga i znów przyniesie spokojny sen.

ж

Tony nie mógłby powiedzieć, że jego wymarzonym miejscem na spędzenie wieczoru jest ekskluzywny bal, wśród tłumu ludzi, których nie zna, choć każdy z nich zna jego. Jest senny i ma ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek tam gdzie stoi i rozpłynąć w objęciach Morfeusza.

Zamiast tego wypija wódkę z colą, mając nadzieję, że ślady kofeiny w słodkim napoju trochę go pobudzą. Opierając się o bar, skanuje otaczających go ludzi. Zazwyczaj znalazłby jakąś łatwą piękność i zaciągnął do łóżka, rano nie pamiętając jej imienia, lecz dzisiaj nie ma na to ochoty.

- Chyba się starzeję – mamrocze do pustej szklanki. Kiedy to bezinteresowny seks ze średniej inteligencji przedstawicielką płci żeńskiej stał się nieciekawą opcją?

- Jeszcze raz to samo – mówi do barmana i przeczesuje włosy dłonią w geście zmęczenia. Przez tą cholerną magiczną nić, która łączy go z psotnikiem, śpi mniej niż kiedykolwiek i jego organizm zaczyna protestować. Jeszcze trochę i miliarder dostanie narkolepsji.

Gdy kończy drugiego drinka, dostrzega go w drzwiach niedaleko baru. Ma na sobie to samo ubranie, co wtedy w Stuttgarcie, lecz jego koszula i ręce są zbroczone krwią. Tony oczekuje, że tańczący ludzie i gwar rozmów zniknie, tak jak zawsze, gdy spotykają się z Lokim w snach. Jednakże mijają kolejne sekundy i nic się nie dzieje.

Niemożliwe, to _musi_ być sen. Przecież Loki jest w Asgardzie, z zaszytymi ustami, przykuty do skał.

Ruszają powoli w swoim kierunku, spotykając się na krawędzi parkietu.

- Co ty tu robisz? Czyja to krew? – Tony rozgląda się nerwowo, lecz nikt inny jeszcze nie dostrzegł obecności boga chaosu.

- Nie pamiętam. Zabiłem zbyt wielu ludzi.

Tony zaciska nerwowo pięści. Chyba już kompletnie postradał zmysły.

Wtedy uderza go nagła cisza, wystrojeni filantropi zniknęli. Razem z zakrwawionym bogiem.

- A więc tak widzisz mnie w swoim umyśle? Jako mordercę, _potwora._

Miliarder podskakuje słysząc ten gorzki głos za swoimi plecami. Odwraca się powoli, spotykając wzrok Lokiego i potrzebuje całej swojej woli, by wytrzymać jego spojrzenie.

- Nie znam cię, jako nikogo innego – odpowiada, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nie chce widzieć boga _w taki sposób_. Loki nie jest bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania, jest inteligentny i przebiegły, jest bogiem ognia i nieprzewidywalnym psotnikiem - Tony wiedział to już, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz.

- Może nie ma „innego" mnie? Może to jest wszystko, czym jestem?

- Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.

- Pamiętaj, że nazywają mnie bogiem _kłamstw._

- Mnie nazywają _geniuszem_.

Loki uśmiecha się, a Tony czuje przyjemne dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

ж

Stojąca nad nim stewardessa jest piękną blondynką o nienagannie prostych zębach i czarującym uśmiechu.

- Panie Stark, jesteśmy na miejscu.

ж

Chociaż Tony ma ochotę na wódkę z colą, zamawia whiskey i odchodzi od baru. Nie pozwala na to, by cokolwiek pokrywało się z wydarzeniami ze snu. Ze wszystkich sił ignoruje fakt, że ma już problemy z odróżnianiem rzeczywistości od nocnych mar jego umysłu. I niewyspanie zdecydowanie w tym nie pomaga. Loki powinien być bogiem _paradoksu_ – to przecież wszystko _jego_ wina.

- Wyglądasz jak cień samego siebie.

Tony odwraca się do niej, przywdziewając uśmiech na usta.

- A ty jak zwykle olśniewasz, panno Potts.

- Co się dzieje, Tony? Coś się stało, zaczęło się od Manhattanu i Avengerów. Widzę to, tylko nie rozumiem.

- Jak zwykle przenikliwa – mityguje miliarder, bawiąc się pustą szklanką w swoich rękach. – Tylko po to mnie tutaj ściągnęłaś? Na przesłuchanie?

- Tony, _proszę_, porozmawiaj ze mną.

- Trochę źle sypiam. Ale to nic nowego. Może po prostu brakuje mi drugiego _homo sapiens_ w łóżku. Chyba powinienem nad tym popracować.

Odchodzi, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Ignoruje zarówno złamany wyraz na twarzy Pepper, jak i uścisk we własnej piersi.

ж

Tony właśnie odkrył nowy pierwiastek, gdyż okazało się, że pallad w klatce piersiowej jest autostradą do piekła. Nowy reaktor łukowy w wersji kompaktowej leży przed nim na blacie i Tony nie może przestać się uśmiechać na widok tego błyszczącego niebieskim blaskiem maleństwa.

- Jarvis, powinienem dać radę sam go wymienić, prawda?

- Nie radziłbym, sir.

- Ale przecież ja _wiem_, że się da. Mam nawet takie śmieszne _deja vu_, że właściwie już to robiłem.

- Nadal odradzam, sir. Powinien pan wezwać kogoś do pomocy.

Tony mruży oczy, nie odrywając wzroku od nowego reaktora.

- To wzywaj – stwierdza, poddając się swojej AI.

- Kogo, sir?

Miliarder wbija wzrok w sufit, jak gdyby w ten sposób mógł zmierzyć spojrzeniem swojego rozmówcę.

- Jak to, „kogo"?

- Nie mam kogo wezwać.

Tony nagle zaciska dłonie na blacie. Niespodziewany ciężar zaczyna zgniatać mu klatkę piersiową.

- Musi być _ktoś_…

- Przykro mi, sir. Jest pan _sam_.

Tony nie może złapać oddechu, a w oczach zaczyna zbierać się podejrzana wilgoć. I wtedy czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwraca się gwałtownie.

Loki siedzi na jednym z blatów, wpatrując się w miliardera z lekko przechyloną głową, jak gdyby studiował skomplikowane działanie, które ktoś polecił mu rozwiązać. Tony nie potrafi opanować ataku paniki.

- Nawet nie próbuj litować się nade mną – cedzi przez zęby. Loki nic nie odpowiada.

Jedyne, co widzi Tony, to nieprzeniknione zielone oczy o odcieniu wiosennej trawy.

ж

Wizyta Pepper jest niezapowiedziana, lecz Tony jest akurat przytomny. Właściwie jest w połowie jednego ze swoich trzydniowych bezsennych maratonów, które zaczął sobie urządzać - pracuje nad zbrojami tak długo, aż dosłownie pada ze zmęczenia. Od powrotu z balu nie udało mu się przekroczyć granicy dwóch nocy z rzędu, jest zbyt wyczerpany.

- Mój boże, Tony – Pepper nie potrafi wykrztusić nic więcej, gdy widzi miliardera. Tony nawet się nie dziwi, dobrze wie jak wygląda. Ostatnio zaczął nazywać własne odbicie w lustrze „pandą", ku czci chorobliwej bladości i powiększających się sińców pod oczami.

- Nie widziałem, że urosłem do rangi boga w twojej skali, Potts – odpowiada, lecz jego uśmiech jest jedynie żałosną parodią samego siebie.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

W jego głowie rozlegają się słowa z jednego z ostatnich snów i Tony znów czuje ten uścisk w piersi.  
_Przykro mi, sir. Jest pan sam._

- Nie mogę… To przerasta nawet mnie samego. Po prostu nie mogę spać.

Odwraca wzrok, unikając przenikliwych oczu rudej. Ona wciąż musi pamiętać, te noce, gdy budził się koło niej z niemym krzykiem. Od kiedy pamięta, prześladują go sny o przeszłości, życie jedynie dokładało kolejne scenariusze do koszmarów.

Jednakże więź z Lokim to coś zupełnie innego. Te sny nie dają mu wypoczynku, budzi się jeszcze bardziej wyczerpany niż przed zaśnięciem. Rzeczywistość zaczyna zlewać się z marami, a Tony zaczyna zlewać się z Lokim.

Pepper wygląda na zranioną, lecz Tony nie ma nawet siły sformułować porządnej wymówki czy przeprosin.

- Pozwól mi, chociaż załatwić ci jakieś tabletki nasenne.

- Oczywiście, Pepp, dzięki.

Miliarder ma ochotę roześmiać się, gdy słyszy jak pusto zabrzmiało to zdanie. Następne słowa są jedynie złamanym szeptem.

- I przepraszam.

ж

Lot nie trwa długo, nim Tony wita ciemność hełmu z melancholijnym uśmiechem, a ciężar zbroi opatula jego ciało jak ramiona starego przyjaciela. Iron Man i on to jedno.

Rozpościera ręce, przez chwilę żałując, że poprzez warstwy technologii stworzonej jego rękami, nie może poczuć przenikliwego nocnego wiatru. Rozluźnia się, poddaje kuszącej bezwładności i _spada._

Zabawne, to jedyny sen w jego życiu, który się powtarza.

ж

Tony słyszy huk rozdzierający bębenki, czuje falę uderzeniową, której nie ma prawa przeżyć. A potem nagle widzi Lokiego, wiszącego nad przepaścią magicznego mostu, wciąż żyjącego dzięki Thorowi, który nie wypuszcza z ręki jego włóczni oraz Odynowi, który dźwiga ciężar ich obydwu. Tony zdaje się ledwie duchem, utkniętym w przestrzeni.

- Mogłem to zrobić, ojcze! Dla ciebie! Dla nas wszystkich!

Głos Lokiego rozdziera serce, a Tony nagle widzi w jego oczach to samo błaganie, które narodziło się też i w nim podczas lat oczekiwania na uznanie swojego ojca. Rozpoznaje to samo pragnienie akceptacji, lecz spotęgowane desperacją i żalem do stopnia, który krzyczy o najbardziej zakłamane dobre słowo, które powstrzyma psotnika przed zupełnym rozpadem. I wtedy Tony słyszy dwa słowa. Te, których Odyn nie powinien wypowiedzieć w żadnym wypadku.

- Nie, Loki.

Tony nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od zielonych oczu, błyszczących od łez, widząc w nich jak Loki _poddaje się_. I zwalnia swój uścisk na włóczni. Wpada w otchłań, wiedząc, że wpada w objęcia śmierci.

- _Loki!_

ж

Tony'ego budzi własny krzyk, a jego ręce są desperacko wyciągnięte w górę, jak gdyby próbował coś chwycić. Ma problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, a czoło pokrywają strużki potu. Nie upadł. Jest w swoim łóżku w Malibu. Loki jest w Asgardzie przykuty do skał, męczony koszmarami.

Opuszcza ręce, zasłaniając dłońmi własną twarz, jak gdyby w ten sposób mógł odciąć się od świata.

- Przeklęta, pieprzona magia… Zabierzcie to ode mnie.

ж

Tony przeciera oczy, walcząc ze zmęczeniem, które zdaje się ciężarkami na jego powiekach. Malutki blask rozpalonego od lutownicy metalu wypala mu spojówki.

- Jarvis, pilnuj żebym nie zasnął.

- Ostatnim razem nie dało się pana dobudzić, sir.

Miliarder rzuca narzędziami na blat, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Ja _nie mogę_, Jarvis. Nie mogę znów wejść do jego snów. Ja zaczynam... Chcę zerwać te pieprzone łańcuchy i okłamać go, że będzie lepiej. On jest mordercą. Ale ja też mam krew na swoich rękach. Jak mogę go tak po prostu oceniać? _Nie mogę_. Mi udało się wznieść ponad przeszłość, ale on upadł… O boże, jak ja bredzę.

Chwieje się na krześle i upada bezwładnie na podłogę. Tak łatwo jest odpuścić…

ж

Loki klęczy na podłodze we własnej sypialni, a z jego ust, co chwilę ucieka złamany szloch. Tony podchodzi bliżej i wreszcie dostrzega, że prawa dłoń psotnika nieustannie drapie lewą, chociaż skóra jest już popękana i broczy krwią.

- Boże, Loki, co ty wyrabiasz? – Tony klęczy przy nim, nie zastanawiając się wcale nad tym, czy powinien w ogóle ujawniać swoją obecność. Żaden z nich nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że ich najskrytsze wspomnienia były nawiedzane przez kogoś obcego. Lecz teraz miliarder o tym nie myśli, a sam Loki zdaje się zbyt głęboko pogrążony w swoim gniewie i żalu, aby zdać sobie z tego sprawę.

- Pod moją skórą skrywa się _potwór _– Loki wydusza z siebie, pomiędzy urywanymi wdechami. Jego zielone oczy pełne strachu nie opuszczają krwawiącej skóry, a prawa dłoń nie przestaje drapać. Tony ma ochotę wyć z bezsilności. Wciąż pamięta ten sen, gdy znalazł się w ferworze walki, gdy jeden z Lodowych Olbrzymów ujawnił niebieskość, która rozlała się po skórze psotnika. To wspomnienie musiało mieć miejsce niedługo po tym zdarzeniu.

Tony chwyta oba nadgarstki boga w żelaznym uścisku, nie zważając uwagi na krew, która teraz zaczyna spływać również wzdłuż jego rąk.

- Nie ma w tobie żadnego potwora…

- Powinienem być ranny – przerywa mu Loki, wzrok wbity ma w drobną kałużę krwi, która uformowała się pod jego kolanami. – Powinienem być oparzony, lecz moje ciało zachowało się, jakbym był jednym z nich. Ja jestem Asem. Jestem księciem Asgardu. Jestem bogiem ognia. Lecz pod moją skórą skrywa się potwór. Ale skąd, ja nie rozumiem—

- Spójrz na mnie – Tony prosi spokojnym tonem, jakiego używałby w stosunku do dziecka. Jednak Loki nie słucha. – Spójrz na mnie!

Psotnik podnosi raptownie głowę, krzyżując wzrok z miliarderem. Tony czuje nieprzyjemny uścisk w gardle, gdy spogląda w te zaszklone oczy.

- _Nie jesteś potworem._

Loki wyrzuca z siebie krótki, histeryczny śmiech.

ж

Miliarder wpatruje się w pomarańczową buteleczkę z unikalną fascynacją.

Zaskakuje nawet samego siebie, gdy przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie połknąć wszystkich pigułek i nie zakończyć tej farsy.

Ale przecież jest Tony'm Starkiem. To nie w jego stylu. Będzie żył na złość innym, albo nawet samemu sobie, ale ten świat tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie.

Chyba, że to sen. Wtedy to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia. Ale Tony nie ma pewności, więc nie ryzykuje.

Więc prezent od Pepper nadal stoi nieruszony na środku blatu, a geniusz nadal się w niego wpatruje. Jego palce nie mają już siły trzymać narzędzi.

ж

Tony czuje, jak mięśnie twarzy bolą go od uśmiechu, który zupełnie nieszczerze gości tam zdecydowanie za długo. Ma siedemnaście lat i właśnie ukończył jedną z najbardziej prestiżowych uczelni w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Powinien dumnie wypiąć pierś i hamować nadmierną radość. Ale on chce już tylko uciec od fleszów aparatów i tych wszystkich ludzi ściskających jego dłoń. Otaczają go puste twarze, a za każdym słowem kryje się szyderczy śmiech. Zaczyna brakować mu tlenu.

Zaraz po tym, jak wpada do swojego ekskluzywnego _pustego_ mieszkania, zdziera marynarkę i krawat i wydaje z siebie złamany głęboki wydech.

Powinien teraz imprezować z całą uczelnią, tak jak mówił Obie. Ale Tony pada na kanapę i czuje potrzebę żałosnego upicia się w samotności. Potrafi to skwitować jedynie jałowym śmiechem.

Całe życie dawał z siebie wszystko, pokazywał całemu światu, że jest geniuszem. Ale On i tak nie przybył dzisiaj zobaczyć jak odbiera dyplom. Tony przeklina samego siebie za to, że w ogóle liczył, że chociaż ten jeden raz Howard Stark zorientuje się, że jego syn nie jest bezuczuciową maszyną.

Zdołał zwrócić na siebie uwagę całego świata, lecz nigdy tej osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej.

Wzdryga się ze strachem, gdy dostrzega ruch w kąciku oka. Odwraca się i nagle spada na niego zrozumienie, gdy ukazuje mu się postać nordyckiego boga, który nie powinien istnieć poza stronami mitów. Znów sen, kolejna mara. Nie ma siedemnastu lat, jego ojciec dawno nie żyje i choć podobno był z niego dumny, Tony nigdy nie przestał czuć się jak pies zostawiony w środku lasu, po tym, jak dziecko przestało się nim cieszyć tuż po Gwiazdce.

- Odejdź – mówi. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Zamierza przeżyć to wspomnienie tak, jak przeminęło ono pierwotnie – samotnie, zatapiając się w swoim introwertyzmie (który potem będzie skutecznie ukrywał za maską playboya i imprezowicza). A gdy wreszcie się obudzi, będzie mógł to wszystko zapić whiskey, jak zawsze.

Lecz Loki ignoruje jego wolę. – To wspomnienie, prawda? Jeden z twoich tryumfów, wielu ludzi składało hołd twojemu osiągnięciu.

- Kazałem ci odejść…

- Powinieneś świętować.

- Może według mnie nie ma niczego wartego świętowania? – głos Tony'ego jest przepełniony gniewem i łamie się pod koniec zdań w sposób, który sprawia, że ma ochotę wyrwać sobie własną krtań.

Loki siada naprzeciwko miliardera, przyglądając się jego siedemnastoletniej postaci z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

- Widziałeś tyle chwil z mojego życia, których nie chciałbym dzielić z nikim, Stark – stwierdza głośno bóg.

- I też miałeś ochotę mnie z nich wykopać, więc daj mi spokój – wtrąca się mu w słowo Tony. Ma ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek jak małe dziecko i zamknąć się przed światem. I tak robi.

Niespodziewanie czuje smukłe, chłodne palce w swoich włosach. Choć wzdryga się w pierwszych odruchu, nie potrafi nie poddać się kojącemu dotykowi. Dłonie przez chwilę mierzwią jego włosy, by wreszcie odwrócić jego głowę w pożądanym kierunku. Tony otwiera ze zmęczeniem powieki i jedyne, co dostrzega, to szmaragdowo zielone oczy. Nagle zapomina, że to sen, że oddaje swoją duszę na tacy bogowi niegodziwości, nagle znów jest nastolatkiem, który pragnął jednego prawdziwego spojrzenia od własnego ojca.

- Opowiedz mi o tym wieczorze – głos Lokiego wydaje się rezonować w jego umyśle, odblokowując wszelkie bariery, które w sobie zbudował.

- Dzisiaj zakończyłem edukację na prestiżowej uczelni, ogłoszono mnie geniuszem, zna mnie cały świat. Ale mi wcale na tym nie zależało – mówi z goryczą, słowa wydają się same z niego uciekać, a chłodna dłoń gładzi delikatnie jego skroń. – Ja jedynie chciałem, by mój ojciec wreszcie docenił moje istnienie. Ale nawet dzisiaj nie potrafiłem być ważniejszy od jego laboratorium.

Ręka zatrzymuje się, obejmując jego policzek, a Tony nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie woli by uciec przed tym dotykiem.

ж

Tony czuje się bezpiecznie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna odpuszcza wszystko, czuje błogosławioną pustkę. Odwzajemnia mocniej uścisk, gdy ramiona Lokiego zacieśniają się desperacko wokół niego. Są tylko oni dwaj w nieokreślonej przestrzeni, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Są tak podobni, tak różni. Gotowi stać się jednością, niegotowi stracić tej drugiej połowy. Tony nie pamięta już nienawiści, gniewu i żalu. Psotnik jest kimś o wiele więcej. Obaj są zagubieni, lecz czują się wreszcie odnalezieni. Zawsze zamykający się przed światem za starannie przywdziewanymi maskami, zostali z nich odarci. Skutek uboczny wzajemnej agresji stał się furtką. Sny stały się katalizatorem, pokazującym im, jak bardzo mogą siebie potrzebować i jak bardzo chcą wreszcie odpuścić, oddać się komuś innemu.

Miliarder odnajduje blade usta, przywłaszczając je własnymi i z gardła boga wydobywa się cichy jęk aprobaty.

Raptownie Tony czuje niepokój, który skrada się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Niechętnie otwiera powieki, wyrywając się z przytłaczającego spokoju ducha.

Zielone oczy są rozwarte w szoku, projekcja Lokiego w jego ramionach rozpływa się, a Tony nagle _rozumie_.

Nadal jest sam.

ж

- To koniec, Jarvis – monologuje miliarder, otwierając drugą butelkę whiskey, chociaż wie, że dawno już powinien był skończyć pić. – Wpadłem. Uwierzyłem w iluzję. Jak ja teraz na niego spojrzę? Obaj już widzieliśmy własne dusze. Ale to co innego. Jak to mogło się stać? Jak mogłem… Ja go _potrzebuję, _Jarvis. Ale on jest na innej planecie i… - bierze głęboki wdech na wspomnienie sponiewieranego boga, przykutego do skalnego więzienia. – I nienawidzi mnie za wdzieranie się do jego świadomości…

Bierze łyk alkoholu, rozkoszując się przyjemnym pieczeniem gardła.

- Prawie jak jakiś syndrom sztokholmski! Oj, szkoda, Jarvis, że nie możesz się ze mną napić.

ж

Loki podchodzi do niego powoli, mierząc go gniewnym wzrokiem. Tony zaciska mocniej dłoń na szklance z bursztynowym trunkiem, lecz nie pozwala by strach wypłynął na jego twarzy.

- Jak twoi przyjaciele odnajdą czas, by skupić się na mnie, gdy będą zbyt zaangażowani w walkę z tobą?

Włócznia uderza w jego pierś i zatrzymuje na reaktorze z głuchym kliknęciem. Loki marszczy brwi, a Tony ma wrażenie _deja vu_. Czemu wydaje mu się, że to piętro Stark Tower powinno być w gruzach?

Loki ponownie uderza w reaktor ostrzem płonącym błękitną energią i Tony ma wrażenie, że powinny paść jakieś słowa, lecz blada dłoń wystrzeliwuje w kierunku jego gardła i miliarder przestaje czuć grunt pod nogami. Gdy upada na ziemię, z jego ust ucieka zduszony śmiech, chociaż sam nie wie, dlaczego. Szalony bóg podnosi go gwałtownie z posadzki i Tony znów traci oddech.

Nagle uścisk na jego gardle znika, silne ramiona pomagają mu utrzymać pion. Loki przed nim nie ma na sobie zbroi, a w jego dłoni nie spoczywa włócznia. Smukłe palce tym razem nie zaciskają się wokół jego krtani, a obejmują jego policzek z pewną ostrożnością.

Gdy blade usta spotykają się z jego, nagle spada na niego zrozumienie. To kolejny sen. Jednak _wie_, że tym razem Loki, który zaborczo obejmuje go ramionami i przyciąga do siebie _nie jest _projekcją jego umysłu. Nieopanowany jęk ucieka z jego gardła. Tony wplata palce w kruczoczarne włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Ręce boga wsuwają się pod bluzkę drugiego mężczyzny, łapczywie odkrywając każdy centymetr rozpalonego ciała. Tony potrzebuje więcej nagiej skóry i ściąga zieloną tunikę z kochanka, drażniąc jego tors paznokciami, błądząc spracowanymi i silnymi dłońmi po jego bokach, brzuchu, ramionach.

Psotnik prowadzi go na dywan i pociąga w dół, kładąc ich na miękkiej powierzchni. Gdy bóg zaczyna rozprawiać się z rozporkiem w spodniach miliardera, usta Tony'ego przywłaszczają sobie bladą szyję. Miliarder czuje chorą satysfakcję, gdy widzi formujący się na obojczyku czerwony ślad. Drżące z podniecenia palce Lokiego plączą się przy zamku i Tony całuje go w rozwarte usta, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego, pomagając mu z rozporkiem. Zaraz potem Loki zdziera z niego spodnie i na chwilę stają się chaosem ściąganych w pośpiechu ubrań i zachłannych pocałunków na każdym nowo-odsłoniętym kawałku skóry. Bóg wchodzi w niego bez ostrzeżenia i Tony na chwilę przypomina sobie, że to przecież tylko sen. Zaraz potem dusi w sobie tę świadomość, oddając się w pełni psotnikowi, delektując każdą sekundą nieopisanego uczucia pełności. Zanurza paznokcie w bladej skórze na plecach kochanka, błagając by już nigdy się nie obudzić.

ж

Tony budzi się zaplątany w prześcieradło i mokry od potu. Czuje naglącą erekcję ściśniętą między materacem i własnym brzuchem, lecz nie ma siły ruszyć nawet palcem. W jego gardle zbiera się kłębek pomieszania gniewu i rezygnacji, lecz gdy otwiera usta, nie potrafi nawet wrzeszczeć.

Wreszcie wstaje i szurając nogami, idzie do łazienki. Ustawia prysznic na zdecydowanie zbyt gorącą temperaturę, jak gdyby mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu zmyje z siebie uczucie tych chłodnych dłoni na swoim ciele.

Poddali się. Ta przeklęta więź dała im wgląd jeden w drugiego, ukazując zbyt wiele. Nikt nie powinien w ten sposób uzależniać się od drugiej osoby, na podstawie tak chorych odnośników. Obaj ujrzeli swoje najgłębsze lęki i potrzeby, jednocześnie odnajdując powiernika własnych niepokojów. Poddali się. I odnaleźli nową więź, która nigdy nie powinna powstać.

Ogarnia go jeszcze większa panika, niż wtedy, gdy myślał, że Loki nie odwzajemni jego _potrzeby_.

Bo Loki jest w Asgardzie, przykuty do skał, pokutując za zbrodnie dokonane na Ziemi. A Tony jest jego wrogiem, który skazał go na tę karę, i choć może genialnym i niezwykłym, lecz wciąż śmiertelnikiem.

Tony wybiega spod prysznica, padając na zimną posadzkę. Nie zważa na przeszywający ból w kolanach, gdy jego organizm karmi ubikację mieszanką niestrawionego alkoholu i soków żołądkowych.

ж

Ulice miasta są puste, chociaż jest południe, a słoneczny żar niemiłosiernie nagrzewa betonową dżunglę. Tony idzie środkiem dwupasmowej drogi, a cichy stukot jego butów na asfalcie jest jedynym dźwiękiem, który wypełnia przestrzeń. Ma wrażenie, że podąża ku wyjściu z metropolii, jednakże nie potrafi zmienić kierunku swej wędrówki. Chociaż pragnie zakotwiczyć się na wieczność w sercu tego zapomnianego miasta, jego ciało prowadzi go na obrzeża.

Mijane budynki z bogatych szklanych wieżowców, zmieniają się w niszczejące kamienice. Tony widzi spadające kawałki gruzu, lecz kamienne odłamki uderzają w chodniki bez żadnego dźwięku, a chmury kurzu zdają się nieruchomieć w powietrzu w połowie swojej drogi ku rozwianiu przez wiatr, który smaga włosy miliardera.

Gdy do jego uszu dociera szum wody, serca zaczyna przyspieszać, jak gdyby podpowiadało mu, że Tony zbliża się ku kresowi swojej tułaczki, a cel jest już kilka kroków od niego. Wtedy dostrzega niewyraźną sylwetkę na horyzoncie. Lecz nie przyspiesza.

Za ostatnim budynkiem, zredukowanym już do parteru, dogorywającego we własnych gruzach, miasto urywa się w przepaści. Za nią rozpościera się nieskończony widnokrąg wodospadu krystalicznie czystej wody. Loki siedzi na granicy skruszonego asfaltu, a jego nogi zwisają poza krawędzią.

- Mogłoby się wydawać, że to ja powinienem śnić o zniszczonych katastrofą miastach – głos boga niegodziwości jest spokojny i bez wysiłku dominuje nad zbyt cichym szumem wodospadu.

Tony uśmiecha się, siadając tuż obok psotnika i również zwiesza swoje nogi nad przepaścią. Ich kolana się stykają.

- To pewnie jakieś naloty z mojego etapu „handlarza śmierci".

Loki uśmiecha się delikatnie, kącikami ust, szczerze. Tony nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Bóg jest wypełniony wewnętrzną równowagą, a jego zielone oczy błyszczą w słońcu. Ich dłonie odnajdują się same i zaplatają ściśle. Tony ma ochotę już na zawsze zostać na krawędzi swojego post-apokaliptycznego snu.

жжж

_/ koniec części pierwszej /_

жжж

* * *

_A więc postanowiłam jednak dodać już pierwszą część drugiego z moich (polskich) frostironowych projektów. Pracuję na tym tekstem już prawie dwa miesiące i w pierwotnym planie miał zostać opublikowany dopiero jak skończę całość. Cóż, jesienny nastrój mnie skłonił do zmiany planów._

_"Ćmy" będą składać się z czterech części. Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie pojawi się następna. Chociaż będzie krótsza od tej, nadal będzie to coś dłuższego niż moje zwyczajowe rozdziały, dlatego nie potrafię nic obiecać na temat tempa update'owania tego tekstu._

_Nie pamiętam już jak i skąd nawiedził mnie ten pomysł, ale zagłębiłam się tutaj bardziej w angst, niżby w "Zieleni naszych wad". Mam nadzieję, że i ten tekst, mimo to, przypadnie wam do gustu. Jest to również z mojej strony eksperyment językowy - polskie teksty w czasie teraźniejszym nie są zbyt popularną formą._

_Jak zwykle, bardzo bardzo doceniam wszelkie reviews :)_


	2. Theta

**_Część II_**  
** _Theta_**

* * *

Tony bierze pierwsze pigułki z pomarańczowej fiolki, za wiele o tym nie myśląc. Czuje się jak strażnik snów Lokiego, zawsze gotów wyciągnąć go z koszmarów, gdy te zaatakują.

Jego organizm jest w stanie wojny z samym sobą. Szuka regeneracji, odpoczynku, lecz gdy sięga po oczywiste rozwiązania, sen przynosi jeszcze większe wyczerpanie. Tony nie zastanawia się, czy mieszanie w to chemii jest dobrym pomysłem. Autodestrukcja to jego zawsze powracająca kochanka.

- Sir, pańskie funkcje życiowe przedstawiają się dość alarmująco. Czy powinienem kogoś wezwać?

- Kogo? – pyta się miliarder i parska cichym śmiechem.

ж

Tony już tu kiedyś był, w tej rozległej przestrzeni ociekającej przepychem, z tronem na podwyższeniu. Tutaj odbył się jeden z pierwszych snów, tutaj wspólnie odkrywali, co stoi za tą mentalną więzią. Byli wtedy tak pełni gorzkiego gniewu…

Lecz tym razem to Loki siedzi na tronie - i może wyglądałby bardziej majestatycznie w pełnej zbroi, gdyby nie siedział w pozie, której nie powstydziliby się w żadnym burdelu. Tony uśmiecha się do własnych myśli i ma ochotę wyjść zza kolumny, ujawnić swoją obecność i opowiedzieć psotnikowi o swoim spostrzeżeniu – wiedząc, że ten pewnie wpierw oburzy się jego komentarzem, ale potem wszystko przemienią w ożywiony seks. Tony wciąż czuje się jak narkoman na wiecznym głodzie. Ma wrażenie, że nagle stał się nastolatkiem, który nie potrafi trzymać rąk przy sobie. To prawie groteskowe jak z takiej emocjonalnej ruiny, którą dzielili od samego początku tego „efektu ubocznego", narodziło się takie pragnienie, potrzeba.

Nagle w sali pojawia się czwórka wojowników. Tony poznaje z poprzednich mar blondwłosego mężczyznę nazywanego Fandralem. Kiwa z uznaniem, gdy dostrzega, że jedną z przybyłych jest kobieta. Delegacja wydaje się wstrząśnięta widokiem Lokiego na tronie, lecz utrzymują odpowiednią fasadę. Proszą psotnika o odwołanie banicji Thora, który został zrzucony na Ziemię. Loki odmawia i chociaż nazywa czwórkę „przyjaciółmi", Tony słyszy za tymi słowami jad, nawarstwiający się latami, który teraz – w sytuacji, gdy to oni są wreszcie na jego łasce – przejmuje kontrolę.

Gdy wojownicy wycofują się, a Loki odwraca się, by powrócić na swój tron, odkrywa, że ktoś zdążył go podsiąść.

Jego usta bezwiednie wyginają się w uśmiechu, a królewska włócznia znika z jego rąk, gdy podchodzi powoli do miliardera.

- Siedzisz na tym tronie jak dziwka, wiesz? – prowokuje Tony, szczerząc się swawolnie. W odpowiedzi Loki uśmiecha się w sposób, który powoduje dreszcze podniecenia i strachu, biegnące równocześnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa śmiertelnika.

Ale potem, gdy Loki bierze go na tym samym tronie, to Tony czuje się jak dziwka i nie pamięta, kiedy upadł tak nisko, by delektować się każdą tego sekundą.

ж

- Sir, obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc.

Tony przeciera oczy, czując się, jak gdyby podczas ostatnich tygodni, jakimś magicznym sposobem, pustynia z afgańskich snów, zmaterializowała się w jego spojówkach. Kilka godzin spędził nad skanowaniem i analizowaniem swojego organizmu, harmonogramu spania i równi pochyłej, jaką stał się jego stan zdrowotny. I nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków. Żadnych rozwiązań. Niewyjaśniona więź reaktora łukowego z magią Tesseraktu, która połączyła fazy REM umysłów genialnego śmiertelnika i przeklętego psotnika, okazuje się wyrokiem śmierci. I jednym z najlepszych błędów jego życia.

- Wiesz, Jarvis... Zastanawiam się, czy bardziej powinienem się martwić tym, że nie wiem jak to przerwać, czy tym, że wcale nie chcę się ratować.

- To pana zabija, sir.

Tony jest ciekaw, czy odpowiada tylko za swoje grzechy, czy może dorzucili mu też te jego ojca. Bo sprawienie, by odnalazł _szczęście_ w autodestrukcyjnej pomyłce to kawał chorej pokuty.

ж

Chociaż stół jest długi na kilka metrów, siedzi przy nim jedynie szóstka – Tony potrafi już rozpoznać Trójcę wojowników oraz często towarzyszącą im Sif. Oczywiście pośród zebranych jest też Thor i Loki. Wszyscy są w wybornym humorze, chociaż ich twarze i ręce pokryte są licznymi drobnymi ranami. Muszą, więc świętować jedno ze swoich zwycięstw.

Grupa głośno rozmawia, omawiając kolejne etapy walki. Tony postanawia nie przerywać wspomnienia. Obserwuje Lokiego z fascynacją – psotnik jest swobodny w towarzystwie i entuzjastycznie bierze udział w rozmowie. Gdy sługa przynosi danie głównie dla Thora na tacy ze srebrną pokrywą, a zniecierpliwiony bóg piorunów zdejmuje przykrycie, z talerza z głośnym jazgotem wyskakuje żywa kura i sadowi się na jego głowie. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem i gdy po długiej salwie chichotów się uspokajają, Loki pstryka palcami – kura znika, a na srebrnej tacy paruje kawał dobrze przysmażonego mięsa.

Tony czuje nieznany uścisk w piersi, gdy przygląda się szczeremu uśmiechowi na młodej twarzy Lokiego. Były chwile, gdy był szczęśliwy u boku swojego brata. Miliarder widzi tę czułość w zielonych oczach, gdy wzrok Lokiego jest zwrócony na Thora.

Jak ci cholerni Asi mogli doprowadzić go do takiego upadku? Chociaż Loki opowiadał mu, że zawsze żył w cieniu brata, to mimo wszystko w tych młodych oczach, prócz wrodzonego psotnego blasku, jest też swoista niewinność, czystość uczuć… A jego rodzina pozwoliła, by to wszystko zatruły żal i alienacja.

- Anthony?

Tony podnosi wzrok znad swoich zaciśniętych pięści i dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że został dostrzeżony, Asowie zniknęli, a Loki podchodzi do niego powoli.

- Coś się stało? – bóg lekko przechyla głowę, obserwując jak miliarder rozluźnia palce.

- Nie, nic – Tony kładzie jedną dłoń na bladym policzku i uśmiecha się czule. – Po prostu, dobrze było widzieć, że nie męczy cię kolejny koszmar.

Loki staje bliżej i składa pocałunek na ustach kochanka. Wydaje się jakby beztroska tej wizji, obudziła jego zapomnianą łagodną stronę.

- Lepiej sypiam, od kiedy… - przerywa nagle, jak gdyby złapał się na mówieniu czegoś, czego nie powinien. Tony opiera głowę o jego ramię.

- Uśmiech ci pasuje – miliarder mamrocze w jego ramię.

- Co tam mruczysz?

- Nie powtórzę.

Tony podnosi oczy i tak jak się spodziewa, na ustach boga gości szczery szeroki uśmiech. Skutecznie ignoruje nagłe uczucie, jak gdyby odłamki szrapnelu w jego piersi postanowiły poćwiczyć robienie piruetów.

ж

Wpatruje się w ekran brzęczącego telefonu i wie, że nie może już dłużej go ignorować. Jednak wciśnięcie zielonego klawisza i podniesienie aparatu do ucha, to dla Tony'ego prawie jak naduszenie spustu, gdy lufa znajduje się przy własnej skroni.

- Tony, na miłość boską, czemu nie odbierasz?

- Przepraszam, Pepp – mamrocze zmęczonym tonem, kładąc głowę na przyjemnie chłodnym blacie w kuchni.

- Nie brzmisz dobrze.

W odpowiedzi miliarder potrafi jedyne prychnąć.

- Bierzesz te tabletki, które ci kupiłam?

- Tak…

Tony nie ma już siły kłamać. Więc milczy.

To już drugi raz, gdy nie potrafi zebrać się i wyznać rudej, że jest na autostradzie do piekła i nie ma hamulców, którymi mógłby zwolnić w drodze do nieuniknionego.

- Błagam, Tony. Pozwól mi pomóc.

Tony nie wie, co mógłby jej odpowiedzieć.

ж

Tony jest świadom, że powinien iść, lecz jego ciało zaczyna dobijać do swoich granic. Gorączka i upał obejmują go śmiercionośnymi łapskami, brązowe oczy mają dosyć oślepiającego dwukolorowego piekła. Gardło drapie go niemiłosiernie, w zębach chrzęszczy piach, a język ciąży mu w suchych ustach. _Dosyć_.

Zamyka zmrużone od niezliczonych godzin powieki i z drobnym (szaleńczym) uśmiechem na ustach, upada.

Lecz zamiast nieprzyjemnej miękkości pustyni, obejmują go silne ramiona.

Zmusza się by otworzyć oczy. Powoli tonie w zielonych tęczówkach, gdy chłodna dłoń odgarnia włosy z jego czoła, po czym rozplątuje go z kurtki, którą chronił głowę przed słonecznym żarem.

- To koszmar czy wspomnienie? – głos Lokiego jest ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu. Tony uśmiecha się smutno i bóg nie potrzebuje innej odpowiedzi.

- Co się stało? W jaki sposób tu trafiłeś?

Tony przypomina sobie, że choć kiedyś Loki towarzyszył mu podczas jednego ze snów-wspomnień z tego okresu, to był to jedynie krótki epizod, gdy pracował nad Markiem I, a terroryści grozili zabiciem jego współwięźnia. Więc poddaje się dotykowi chłodnych dłoni i z przymrużonymi oczami, opowiada. O porwaniu i o Yinsenie, który podłączył go do samochodowego akumulatora, o zbudowaniu reaktora łukowego, bez którego teraz nie może żyć. O ucieczce i stracie swojego przyjaciela. O tym jak potem odkrył, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny był Obadiah. I gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma siły kontynuować swojej opowieści, nagle dociera do niego skala tego, co już powiedział. Z nikim wcześniej nie rozmawiał o Afganistanie w ten sposób. Nawet Pepper nie słyszała nigdy o Yinsensie. Tony oddaje swoją duszę Bogowi Niegodziwości i nagle czuje błogą _lekkość_.

Podnosi wzrok i po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się Lokiego w tym pustynnym koszmarze, przygląda mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zielone oczy błyszczą nieopisanymi emocjami, a jasne promienie grają w kruczoczarnych włosach.

- Jesteś piękny, wiesz?

Loki parska śmiechem, lecz dla Tony'ego brzmi to jak zdławiony szloch. Ale to pewnie tylko złudzenie. Ostatnio jest już pewien, że zaczyna tracić resztki racjonalności.

ж

Tony wpatruje się w wysoką szklankę stojącą przed nim na blacie. Naczynie wypełnione jest zielonkawym płynem, który często w siebie wpakowuje, gdy zapomina prawidłowo się odżywiać. Teraz, w chwilach jasności umysłu, znów sięga po swoją witaminową papkę. Ma ochotę znów łyknąć kilka magicznych pigułek z pomarańczowej fiolki od Pepper. Ale mówią, że jest geniuszem.

Nie wie ile czasu już siedzi w krzywej pozycji, która z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, pomaga mu utrzymać przytomność i nie potrafi zebrać się, by sięgnąć po szklankę. Na samą myśl o zimnym płynie przepływającym przez jego przełyk, Tony czuje nudności. Już dawno przeszedł etap, gdy odczuwa się głód.

Gdy zmusza się, by podnieść rękę i sięgnąć po szklankę, jego dłoń trzęsie się mocno. Z plaskiem uderza nią o blat, by zatrzymać drżenie. Oddycha ciężko, przejeżdżając suchym językiem po popękanym ustach.

- Pomyśl, że to whiskey, Tony.

Walka spojrzeń z zielonym płynem wciąż trwa.

- Zrób to. Po śmierci się nie śni.

Wypija duszkiem połowę szklanki, nim jego mózg zdąży przetworzyć informację przesłaną z żołądka i zechce go opróżnić.

Tony z całej siły próbuje nie myśleć o tym, kiedy stał się taką ruiną.

ж

Otaczająca go flora jest zdecydowanie nieziemska. Kolory liści, oprócz soczystej zieleni, prezentują również całą paletę czerwieni i fioletów. Trawę pochłaniają całe dywany egzotycznych kwiatów. Chociaż Tony jest miastowym typem, dostrzegającym piękno w wieżowcach i metalowych konstrukcjach, nie może odmówić zapierającego dech w piersiach piękna tego miejsca. Idzie przed siebie, wdychając słodkie powietrze i gdyby nie to, że jest ateistą z zarezerwowanym miejscem w piekle, uznałby, że znalazł się w Raju.

Gdy dociera do krystalicznie czystego stawku, otoczonego drzewami o pomarańczowych kwiatach, wreszcie go dostrzega.

Loki siedzi na samym brzegu, w lekkiej białej tunice i ciemnozielonych spodniach, bose stopy moczy w wodzie. Tony czuje uśmiech, który bezwiednie zarysowuje się na jego ustach, gdy widzi boga ogarniętego takim spokojem ducha. Siada koło niego i bez słowa składa krótki pocałunek na jasnym czole. Loki uśmiecha się, przymykając oczy.

- Piękne miejsce – przemawia wreszcie miliarder.

- To królewskie ogrody Asgardu, ich głęboko położona część. Często uciekałem tutaj przed dworskim gwarem.

Tony kładzie głowę na kolanach Lokiego, sekundę później czując smukłe palce w swoich włosach.

Każdy sen, który nie jest koszmarem, jest błogosławieństwem.

- Nie chcę się budzić – mówi nagle miliarder, wpatrując się w spokojną taflę wody.

- Wiem, Anthony – bóg wzdycha z bólem. Tony zaciska dłonie w pięści, gdy przed oczami maluje mu się wspomnienie psotnika przykutego łańcuchami do skał. On również nie chce się budzić, by powracać do tego przepełnionego cierpieniem więzienia.

- Coś się stało? – pyta Loki, czując nagłe napięcie kochanka.

- Czy ty… bardzo cierpisz?

Ręka w jego włosach nieruchomieje.

- Nie myśl o tym.

- Nie potrafię.

- Więc muszę odwrócić twoją uwagę – stwierdza bóg, pochylając się i składając zachęcający pocałunek na ustach śmiertelnika. Tony nie jest pewien, czy gniewa się, czy jest wdzięczny za rozproszenie, lecz nie potrafi długo opierać się pieszczocie.

Loki ma go w garści i Tony wcale nie chce się z niej wydostać.

- Wciąż za dużo myślisz – mruczy bóg, gdy jego usta wędrują w dół szyi kochanka. Tony słyszy szelest trawy i niezliczone długie źdźbła, niczym pnącza zaczynają oplatać jego nadgarstki i utrzymują jego ręce skrzyżowane nieruchomo nad głową.

- L-Loki…

W odpowiedzi dłoń psotnika zaczyna masować krocze miliardera poprzez gruby materiał dżinsów i Tony przygryza mocno wnętrze policzka, by zatrzymać jęk, próbujący uciec z jego gardła.

- _Przestań myśleć_, _geniuszu_ – wargi Lokiego muskają Tony'ego, gdy bóg po raz kolejny powtarza swoją inkantację. Tony wygina się lekko, jak gdyby szukając więcej punktów styku z kochankiem. Drocząc się, Loki cofa dłonie, pozostawiając jedynie ich złączone usta, nadając pozostającej pieszczocie dodatkowej intensywności. Pocałunek ma metaliczny posmak, a psotnik wydaje się celowo drażnić świeżą ranę na delikatnej tkance.

- Wypuść mnie – prosi prawie bezgłośnie Tony, próbując uwolnić nadgarstki. – Chcę cię dotknąć.

- Nie, dopóki jesteś w stanie ułożyć spójne zdanie – upiera się bóg i zdejmuje tunikę, odkrywając kuszące linie swojego torsu. Tony ma wrażenie, że opuszki palców pieką go na sam widok bladej skóry. – Po prostu oddaj mi się. Nie myśl.

Smukłe palce zaciskają się na koszulce śmiertelnika i rozrywają ją, by móc pozbyć się materiału bez zwalniania więzów. Twarz Lokiego zbliża się do jego torsu i gorący język zaczyna rysować tylko sobie znane wzory wokół reaktora łukowego. Tony wreszcie oddaje się na łaskę boga i spełnia jego rozkaz. I wcale nie jest to takie złe uczucie.

Loki powoli sprowadza go do poziomu jęczącej kałuży pełnych chaosu uczuć.

ж

Wciąż oddychają ciężko, a ich rozpalone ciała nie zwracają uwagi na chłód rozpościerającej się pod nimi posadzki. Zaczyna spadać poziom adrenaliny płynącej w ich żyłach, mijają kolejne minuty i Tony czuje, że po tym razie zdecydowanie będzie miał problemy z normalnym chodzeniem.

Gdy przypomina sobie, że trwają w śnie, gdzie fizyczne konsekwencje nie obowiązują (_wszystko jest iluzją i nie ma żadnego znaczenia w realnym świecie, prócz ciągłych uścisków w klatce piersiowej_), odwraca się w stronę leżącego obok boga i z determinacją atakuje jego usta. Pocałunek jest lubieżny, brutalny i gdy Loki wydaje z siebie zdezorientowany jęk i próbuje odsunąć kochanka od siebie, Tony unieruchamia go i gryzie dolną wargę, aż gorący czerwony płyn zaczyna spływać po brodzie psotnika.

- Anthony?

Śmiertelnik nie odpowiada, lecz zniża się płynnym ruchem i bez ostrzeżenia bierze członka Lokiego w swoje usta. To wyciąga z boga niepowstrzymany jęk, a chłodne dłonie zatapiają się w brązowych włosach, zaciskając się mocno. Tony syczy z bólu, jednak nie przerywa rozpoczętego aktu. Drażni kochanka zębami, by zaraz potem odwrócić od tego jego uwagę, wymierzonym ruchem języka. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na idealnie zarysowanych biodrach, aż pod jego palcami zaczynają rozkwitać siniaki.

Nie wycofuje się, gdy Loki mamrocze w kółko jego imię, połyka wpływające do jego ust nasienie i nadal nie może zapomnieć, że to _wszystko jest iluzją_.

ж

- Sir, nie radziłbym w tym stanie…

- Zamknij się, Jarvis!

Musi się stąd wyrwać. Chociaż krótki lot. Musi poczuć swoją drugą skórę.

- Sir, przy pańskim natężeniu zmęczenia i braku snu…

- Nie jesteś moją niańką.

- Jestem, sir.

Na jego usta wpływa złamany uśmiech. Jednak znika po sekundzie.

- I tak to zrobię. Znasz mnie, Jarvis. Kto zna mnie lepiej niż ty.

Głos AI już więcej nie rozbrzmiewa. Tony wylatuje ponad swoją posiadłość, czując w żyłach przypływ adrenaliny. Brakowało mu tego. Tej swobody, beztroski, zwykłego lotu w swojej metalowej puszce.

Wzbija się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Przez chwilę czuje się jak podczas pierwszego razu, gdy przywdział zbroję Iron Mana. To niepowtarzalne uczucie wolności wypełniające każdą komórkę jego ciała.

Gdy hełm pochłania ciemność, budzi się w nim panika. Jest _pewien_, że to nie sen. Chociaż ma problemy z rozwarstwianiem rzeczywistości i snów, nie potrafi powstrzymać krzyku. Zbroja ciągnie go w dół. Jego strój będzie jego końcem.

Rozpościera ręce, jak w dziesiątkach prześladujących go snów. Nie zginie w strachu.

_Anthony!_

Ten głos. Loki?

Czy już stracił zmysły? Czy to jednak sen? Czy psotnik za bardzo wgryzł się w jego świadomość?

_Anthony!_

Uderzenie o powierzchnię wody zdaje się złamać mu wszystkie kości.

ж

Tony budzi się na podłodze, jego ciało samowolnie zwija się z bólu. Uspokaja oddech, próbując zorientować się w rzeczywistości.

Po raz kolejny upadał we śnie. Jeżeli był to sen. To musiał być sen. Przecież żyje.

Nagle słyszy czyjeś przyspieszone kroki. Kątem oka dostrzega Bruce'a i Pepper, którzy wparowują do jego sypialni. Słyszy ich głosy, lecz słowa mieszają się w niezrozumiały biały szum.

Och, tak bardzo nie ma siły.

ж

Gdy otwiera oczy, oślepia go ostra jasność jarzeniówek. Mruczy pod nosem z niezadowoleniem i gdy próbuje podnieść rękę, by zasłonić rażące światło, czuje czyjś uścisk na nadgarstku.

- Nie ruszaj się, jesteś podłączony do kroplówki.

Tony zna ten głos. Pepper.

- Co… - próbuje spytać, ale słowa nie chcą wydostać się z suchego gardła.

- Znaleźliśmy cię w warsztacie… Tony, jesteś na kompletnym wyczerpaniu. Twój organizm przestaje to wytrzymywać. Jak mogłeś dopuścić…? – jej głos łamie się na ostatnim zdaniu.

- Jestem… w szpitalu? – udaje mu się wykrztusić.

- Tak – potwierdza ruda i Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej dłoń wciąż spoczywa na jego ręce, drżąc lekko.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby… - nie jest w stanie dokończyć, zanosząc się atakiem suchego kaszlu.

- Przyniosę ci coś do picia.

Miliarder uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, jednak nie potrafi utrzymać przytomności do jej powrotu.

ж

Czyjaś ręka brutalnie szarpie go za włosy i Tony ma jedynie sekundę, by złapać oddech, zanim ponownie zostaje wepchnięty pod wodę. Otaczają go krzyki we wschodnich językach, a więzy na jego nadgarstkach wrzynają mu się w skórę. Jednak Tony potrafi jedynie myśleć o swoim sercu zależnym od samochodowego akumulatora.

Kolejne wynurzenie. Wdech. Fala bólu promieniująca od dziury w klatce piersiowej, przeszywająca go przy każdym gwałtownym pochyleniu. I kolejne zanurzenie.

Nagle brutalny uścisk na jego włosach znika, zapada cisza, a silnie ramiona obejmują go ostrożnie i wyciągają z wody. Oddycha ciężko i próbuje się wyrwać – ktokolwiek jest jego nowym oprawcą. Dopiero wtedy słyszy uspokajający, znajomy głos.

- Anthony, spokojnie, już po wszystkim.

Opada w objęcia Lokiego, czując momentalnie odpływające z niego napięcie. Zostaje tylko obezwładniające uczucie bezsilności, ściskające jego wnętrzności.

Loki mamrocze kojące słowa bez znaczenia, a Tony powoli przestaje drżeć.

- Loki, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć…

- Tak, Anthony?

Miliarder chwyta jedną z dłoni kochanka, zaplatając razem ich palce.

- Tam, na jawie… Nie jest ze mną najlepiej.

Tony czuje nagłe napięcie w ciele boga, lecz psotnik nie przerywa mu, więc wraca do rozpoczętego wyznania.

- Moje ciało od początku nie reagowało dobrze na tę całą więź. Te sny, one nie dają mi odpoczynku. To tak jakbym żył dwa życia, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, by zregenerować siły. Nie wiem, jak ty na to reagujesz, ale ja jestem zwykłym człowiekiem i nie jestem przystosowany do długotrwałej magii. Gdy ostatnio się obudziłem… byłem w szpitalu.

Loki podnosi ich splecione dłonie do swoich ust i składa na przegubie śmiertelnika drżący pocałunek.

- Ale nie jestem zły, wiesz? – Tony czuje, że balansuje na granicy snu, a to oznacza, że za chwilę obudzi się w rzeczywistości. A jeszcze nie powiedział wszystkiego. I chyba już nie zdąży. – Jeżeli mogłem przeżyć to wszystko z tobą za taką cenę, chyba było warto. Prawdziwe życie nigdy nie pozwoliło mi przestać czuć się tak samotnym. Może to moja ostatnia nagroda…?

Bóg parska głuchym śmiechem. – Skąd ty się wziąłeś, Anthony?

ж

Tony zna ten pokój. Beżowe, zdobione ściany, marmurowa podłoga usłana książkami, wielkie łoże z baldachimem i wiecznie zasłonięte zasłony; ogień w szklanych kulach nigdy się nie wypala - teraz Tony wie, że to płomień pochodzący od samego psotnika, jego żywioł, płonący w jego ciele Lodowego Olbrzyma. Kolejny dowód na to, że Loki jest chodzącym paradoksem.

Był już kilka razy w asgardzkich komnatach Lokiego, więc nie czuje się zagubiony. Psotnik siedzi przy wielkim biurku z ciemnego drewna, pochylony nad zwojami pisma. Tony podchodzi do niego i kładzie dłonie na ramionach kochanka. Loki spina się tylko na ułamek sekundy i szybko rozluźnia się pod delikatnym dotykiem silnych dłoni śmiertelnika. Odwraca się powoli i podnosi wzrok na Tony'ego. Zielone oczy mrużą się lekko z troską.

Wplatając jedną z dłoni w kruczoczarne włosy, miliarder uśmiecha się lekko – jednak grymas nie dosięga jego oczu, brązowe tęczówki wydają się puste.

Loki wstaje i Tony musi wznieść głowę, by móc ocalić jeszcze kilka chwil tego snu, gdy może bezmyślnie zatopić się w toksycznej zieleni.

Bóg kładzie jedną z dłoni na karku kochanka, wnętrze drugiej spoczywa na reaktorze łukowym. Zaczyna składać delikatne pocałunki na twarzy miliardera, od linii ciemnych włosów na czole, wędrując wzdłuż skroni, do linii szczęki. Tony zamyka oczy, poddając się pieszczocie. Jego ciało wydaje się bezwładne, jak gdyby tylko dotyk Lokiego utrzymywał go w pionie. Wyczerpanie przytłaczające go na jawie, jak nigdy wcześniej, zdaje się wpływać do jego podświadomości. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy umiera. I chociaż był pewien, że zginie we własnym warsztacie w wyniku nieudanego eksperymentu lub na polu walki w zbroi Iron Mana – teraz nie ma nic przeciwko, gdyby miał odejść w taki sposób.

To wszystko za bardzo zdaje się pożegnaniem.

ж

Tony spogląda na ziejącą przed nim przepaść. Palce jego stóp wystają zza krawędzi budynku, lecz nie odczuwa żadnego lęku przed kilkunastoma piętrami powietrza, które zarysowałyby jego drogę w dół, gdyby tylko zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód.

Ma wrażenie, że na coś oczekuje. Cierpliwie, obserwuje mgłę obejmującą rozciągające się przed nim miasto. Mijają godziny lub tygodnie, gdy niszczejące drapacze chmur zaczynają wydawać się wyrastać z białego nieprzeniknionego puchu.

Na pewnym etapie, siada powoli, pozwalając, by jego nogi zwisały wolno za krawędzią. Przypomina mu się dotyk czyjejś dłoni na jego dłoni i mocny uścisk chłodnych palców i nagle czuje się obezwładniająco samotny.

I wciąż czeka.

Mgła zaczyna dotykać jego gołych stóp i niespodziewanie coś wilgotnego uderza go w policzek. Tony wyciąga przed siebie rękę, zafascynowany przyglądając się drobnym kroplom deszczu, które wyłaniając się z mgły, wzbijają się do jasnego nieba.

- Gdzie jesteś? – ucieka z jego ust, choć nie jest pewien, do kogo kieruje to pytanie. Deszcz uderza w jego rękę, mgła sięga już kolan. A Tony pamięta jedynie jaskrawozielone oczy.

ж

Gdy Tony otwiera powieki, jego oczy znów potrzebują kilku sekund by przywyknąć do szpitalnego oświetlenia. Jednak wreszcie dostrzega, że na jednym z foteli pod ścianą czeka na niego gość. I to nie byle gość.

- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na te odwiedziny, dyrektorze Fury? – próbuje z całych sił wycisnąć z siebie swój zwyczajowy sarkazm, ale jego głos brzmi żałośnie słabo.

- Nie wiem, co znowu sobie zaaplikowałeś, że doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu, Stark – stwierdza jednooki z niezadowoleniem, nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie. – I chociaż nie jesteś w stanie stanąć do walki, jesteś jednym z Avengerów i czuję się w obowiązku poinformować cię o pewnym fakcie, o którym sami dopiero co się dowiedzieliśmy.

- Cóż takiego wymagałoby twojej osobistej wizyty?

Tony czuje ogarniające go zmęczenie. Ta rozmowa to już zbyt wiele.

- Wczoraj na Ziemię przybył Thor, w roli wysłannika. Miał nam do przekazania wiadomość z Asgardu.

Tony ma problemy z utrzymaniem przytomności. – Do rzeczy, Fury.

- Przed dwoma dniami Loki uciekł ze swojej celi. Na razie nie potrafią go namierzyć, lecz jest możliwe, że z jakiegoś powodu znów spróbuje dostać się tutaj.

Aparatura odmierzająca rytm serca miliardera przyspiesza.

_Loki uciekł._

жжж

_/ koniec części drugiej /_


End file.
